Operating rooms commonly utilize surgical tables that can be repositioned to ergonomically accommodate medical personnel (e.g. surgeons, anesthesiologists, nurses, etc.) performing a medical procedure on a patient. In some instances, the table repositioning mechanism affords medical personnel the flexibility to elevate, lower, or angularly adjust the position of the surgical table surface. More specifically, the mechanism used to reposition the surgical table surface is typically surrounded by a telescoping cladding assembly that is perpendicularly situated in between the surgical table base and the bottom of the surgical table surface. In the context of performing a surgical procedure, it is known for medical personnel to use the base platform of the surgical table to temporarily store items. In some instances, items placed onto the base platform are inadvertently moved against or placed too close to the cladding assembly when lowering or repositioning the table surface. During these instances, the placed items can become lodged beneath a lip of one or more of the segments of the telescoping cladding assembly, subsequently rendering the cladding assembly and surgical table inoperable. Furthermore, the integrity of the surgical table can be compromised requiring the medical institution to incur costs associated with loss of use including rental of a replacement table as well as repairing or purchasing a replacement surgical table.
It is an object of the present application to provide a cladding guard to surround and protect the entire perimeter of the cladding assembly while also maximizing the integrity and safety of the operating room environment. It is also an object of the present application to provide a cladding protection device, the design of which compliments the aesthetics of the surgical table. It is also an object of the present application to provide a cladding protection device, the design of which fixes the device to the surgical table without physically fastening the device to the surgical table.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description present example and explanatory embodiments of the application, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the application as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings, photographs, and attachments are included to provide a further understanding of the application and are incorporated into and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings, photographs, and attachments illustrate various example embodiments of the application, and together with the description, serve to explain the principles and operations of the application.